C'est de bonne guerre
by LuneSensei
Summary: Hermione est en colère. Hors d'elle. Elle en a marre de tous ces préjugés. Vous savez, elle, bonne élève, sérieuse, qui ne fait jamais rien de mal. Elle se trouve alors quelqu'un sur qui défouler - gentiment - sa colère ; Drago Malfoy, pour tout ce qu'il lui a fait subir avant. C'est de bonne guerre.


Bonjour bonsoir.

Voici un nouvel OS.

Cette fois-ci, avec Hermione Granger comme personnage principal.

En espérant qu'il vous plaise, en attente de reviews - peut-être bien -,

Sur ce,

Bonne lecture. ~

* * *

Hermione Granger bossait sur son fichu devoir de Défence Contre Les Forces du Mal depuis presque deux heures. ' Mais ça ne te dérange pas toi, Hermione ' ' Tu aimes travailler toi ' Bien sûr ! C'était tellement amusant de travailler sans cesse pour maintenir une foutue moyenne qui ne représentait rien aux vu des Sangs-Purs, parce que elle, ô grand malheur, était une Sang-De-Bourbe. La jeune fille referma un énorme bouquin d'un geste rageur. Elle était en colère. Complétement, totalement, absolument en colère. Elle avait envie de.. de.. Rien du tout ! Elle n'en savait rien. Elle se sentait frustrée. Aucune idée incroyable ne lui passait par l'esprit pour se divertir, seulement ' Travaille sur ce devoir pour le terminer à temps '. Elle en avait ras-le-bol. Bon, d'accord, avec les années, elle était devenue moins stricte avec elle-même, pour preuve : Elle ne se couchait plus à 21h00 mais à 21h30, et allait même parfois jusqu'à 21h45. Simplement tout le monde avait ces idées préconcues sur elle. Vous savez bien, vous avez les mêmes. Hermione = Rat de bibliothèque asocial. Elle n'avait même pas de lunettes ! - bon d'accord elle aussi se servait bien de ces préjugés -. Elle avait toujours cru que, en tant que fille de Moldus, elle aurait du en faire trois fois plus que les autres. Mais Merlin, non ! C'était pire que tout, de faire ça. Elle avait bien pensé à.. tenir un journal. Intime. Mais elle se voyait mal écrire tous les jours là dedans, elle aurait du temps en moins pour.. pour réviser. Bon sang, comment arriver à se plaindre quand on se contredit soi-même ? Et avec tout ça, elle devait supporter la fouine et ses remarques insipides et sa tête de.. de.. Eh bien de fouine justement ! Et puis, elle n'avait pas vraiment d'amis. Bon, d'accord, Harry, Ron et Ginny était géniaux, mais quand elle voyait ces filles si populaires, quelque part, elles enviaient. Et en même temps pas du tout.. elle était fière, et légèrement ignorante aussi sur certains points. Oui. La Miss-Je-Sais-Tout ignorait des choses. Horreur. Trahison, disgrâce, comme disait une chanson. Merlin qu'elle aimait ce dessin-animé, et les chansons notamment. Absolument géniales. De quoi parlait-t-on déjà ? Ah, oui. Le Rat de Bibliothèque ignorait des choses. Elle en savait des trucs, beaucoup plus que beaucoup, mais ne connaissait pas tout non plus et ça, les gens avaient tendance à l'oublier - Harry et Ron compris -.

Vous savez, Hermione aurait bien pu se venger de tous les gens qui l'embêtaient, elle en connaissait des sorts - encore une histoire de connaissances - mais elle n'osait pas. Pour ne pas être virée. Elle soupira longuement en se levant de sa chaise - tant pis pour le devoir -. Elle avait toujours eu peur de l'autorité. Donc n'osait rien. Mais pour une fois, pouvait-elle se permettre une blague ? Comme.. Rien de très méchant mais, pourquoi pas colorer les cheveux de Drago Malfoy en rouge ? 'Voyez le clin d'oeil subtil aux Gryffondors. Bonne idée. Oh oui, très bonne idée. Elle n'avait plus rien à perdre après tout ! Souriant légèrement à la pensée d'un certain Serpentard en panique, ses cheveux blancs teintés de rouge, elle se rendit dans son dortoir. Elle regarda sa montre, 21h45, vous voyez, parfois elle se couchait plus tard. Elle resta éveillée - oui, éveillée, quelle audace - jusqu'à 1h00. Là, la fouine devait dormir. Sans cape d'invisibilité, elle s'arma de courage - elle n'était pas Gryffondor pour rien - et alla dans le dortoir des Serpentard. Elle arriva au Dortoir des Serpentards - notez la rime -. Baguette en main - celle-ci produisant une douce lumière - , elle entra, repéra le Serpentard tant recherché - en tout cas par elle - et s'approcha. En un petit sort innocent, ses cheveux se teintèrent de rouge. Et bien, qu'elle tête innocente il avait quand il dormait. Hermione se dépêcha de sortir, silencieusement, avant de s'installer dans son propre lit. Son estomac semblait rempli de petits papillons, tandis qu'un sourire éclairait son visage. Oui, définitivement, elle était fière d'elle. Et vint enfin le matin. Elle sauta de son lit et se rendit dans la Grande Salle. Parfait ! Un attroupement ! Elle s'avança, bouscula quelques personnes - elle-même surprise de son audace -, et vit alors un Malfoy aux cheveux rouges. Hermione ne put se retenir et explosa de rire, se tenant le ventre. Ravie, elle était vraiment ravie. Et elle riait, riait, et Drago s'énervait, s'énervait, et il la tira hors de la salle, la tirant par le bras sans aucune douceur, sous le regard rieur et étonné des personnes présentes. Il hurla son prénom pour qu'elle arrête de rire et qu'elle le regarde, ce qu'elle fit, souriante. Ensuite, il l'accusa. Elle observait attentivement une veine se gonfler et se dégonfler au niveau de sa tempe. Il le remarqua et se recula, en colère, certes, mais désormais gêné - à cause de la petite veine -. Il lui demanda des excuses, elle rit. Parfait, lui dit-il il, je me vengerais. Et le Prince des Gorilles - hommage à Crabbe et Goyle - repartit. Hermion - livide - ne riait plus vraiment.

Une vengeance ? Ca s'annonçait mal. Oh et puis.. Tant pis ! Elle avait tellement rit ! Après un dîner animé - nouvelle coupe de Drago Malfoy oblige, ainsi que des spéculations qu'en à l'identité du criminel -, elle alla se coucher. Une très, très bonne nuit, reposante - couchée à 22h00 pour une fois la demoiselle, elle était vraiment fière d'elle sur ce coup-là -. Et ainsi, elle se réveilla en douceur, la première, et décida de se rendre dans la salle de bain, encore endormi. Hm ? Du vert ? Pourquoi y avait-il du vert dans ses cheveux ? Hein ? Attendez, non, ses cheveux étaient verts ! Elle toucha sa crinière emmêlée, un air horrifé au visage. Verts. Verts. Verts. Verts. Ils étaient verts. Verts. Et alors, sans pouvoir se retenir, elle explosa de rire, pour la deuxième fois en moins de deux jours. Verts ! Il avait teinté ses cheveux de verts ! Elle sortit en trombe de la chambre - après avoir, donc, réveillé toutes ses colocataires -, évitant soigneusement les coussins qui lui étaient lancés - de vraies armes - et courut jusqu'à la Grande Salle. La gryffondor apperçut alors l'origine de tout cela qui se leva en la voyant, un sourire victorieux au visage. S'approchant d'une démarche étrange - un mélange de ' Encore endormi ' et de ' Fier d'être un Sang-Pur ' -, Drago arriva finalement devant elle. Il lui demanda avec ironie ce qu'elle avait bien pu faire à ses cheveux, elle lui e demanda de même. Et alors ils rirent, chose impossible, nous sommes d'accord, surement était-ce l'approche des examens, ou bien.. une tension trop élevée, des tas de petits choses comme ça qui font que vous avez des réactions totalement anormales. Ainsi, une Gryffondor aux cheveux verts et un Serpentard aux cheveux rouges, riaient ensemble, pour la première fois sur la même longueur d'onde.


End file.
